


Chaos

by Bad Thyme (rapono)



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, shitpost, written with speech to text
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 13:02:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16619483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rapono/pseuds/Bad%20Thyme
Summary: I attempted speech to text thing and this came out. I'm sorry.





	Chaos

**Author's Note:**

> This is unedited.

One day dry send Pizza Man. He was sad and lonely and looking for a man but then fangman showed up and was all in his face. You try to deal with her but she would not go away. So then she started to bother Jake and Dwight tried to help him but she just was being weird and went away. Then Dwight check the locker and the doctor was there no yes okay and the doctor had fed Fang too much no Fang like the name Fang okay you know I find her name will be saying fuck you fuck you. And he fed her too much but Chrissy so much that she was gaining power. So do I decided all right let’s see if I can deal with her and then he found the real her tea because now she’s invisible. You tried to comfort her but knew that he had to use the power of gauge defeat her because even the entity could not handle her 420 Blaze it and memes of bad time. So he found Michael in his shirtless Glory, and had him eat the pineapple pizza I’m touched his abs to gain his full gay anime power. And with such power he smited the god tier fangman and the day was saved by Dwight the gay Pizza Man Of Legend.


End file.
